


Roofied

by HardsteadEMS



Category: Justified
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Gutterson to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/pseuds/HardsteadEMS
Summary: The bartender roofied Liz's drink for a patron of his, luckily her friend Gutterson came to her rescue.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Original Female Character





	Roofied

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, when someone roofies their drink they put drugs in their drink.

Liz was offered a drink by the bartender, her favorite which was a shot of whiskey. She downs the liquor, and it has a funny taste to it, but she brushes it off as her taste buds were off. She suddenly felt loopy, drunk and tired. 

Liz tried to leave, but she stumbled greatly. Luckily a patron caught her before she fell to the floor and hurt herself. 

“Be careful darling, or you might hurt yourself.” The patron had a good grip on her. 

Liz was confused, all she was doing was having a simple drink. She didn’t plan on getting drunk, as Raylan would be expecting her to come home. 

That’s when the door opened. 

_ “What’s going on here?”  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim stood just inside the doorway looking at the scene before him. First thing he noticed was the man holding Liz up. Then he saw that Liz didn’t look well, he couldn’t, however, tell if it was from intoxication from alcohol or something else. He walked over to where the man was holding up Liz. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked. 

“She’s just had a little too much and so I offered to take her home,” the man replied. 

“Oh really,” Tim raised an eyebrow. 

“Tim?” Liz slurred, still unknown of her surroundings. 

“Hey man I know her,” Tim reached for Liz, “I can take her home.” 

“No I got it,” the man replied, “let me buy you a drink for your troubles.” 

“That won't be necessary,” Tim said, raising his head.

“I insist,” he said, setting Liz down in a chair. 

It was what Tim had been counting on. He rolled back and swung clocking the man right in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell over a table. He jumped back up to fight back but Tim had his gun and badge out at that point. 

“Deputy US Marshal,” Tim narrowed his eyes, “I don't think you want to go there bud.” 

The man raised his hands and Tim put his badge away but kept his gun out. He picked Liz up and guided her out to his car. Liz was confused, but knew Tim would take good care of her. He set her down in the passenger seat facing out. He took a deep breath then pulled out his phone. 

“Hey Raylan,” he said, “You're going to want to come down to the bar.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raylan stepped out of his car and walked over to Tim’s car. Liz was leaning against the seat with her eyes closed. Tim was leaning against the car watching their surroundings. 

“What happened?” Raylan asked. 

“I don't know,” Tim replied, “I came in to find some low life trying to get her out of here. Probably to have his way with her.” 

“What did you do?” Raylan raised an eyebrow.

“I punched him out then drew on him,” Tim chuckled, “told him I was a marshal so he should tread lightly.” 

“He still inside?” 

“I don't know,” Tim replied, “I've been keeping an eye on her. She's in bad shape.” 

Liz slowly opened her eyes, still under the effects of the drug. 

“Stay out here with Liz,” Raylan got a look of stern determination, “I'll be back.” 

Raylan walked into the bar scanning the room. We walked up to the counter leaning on it acting like he was just there for a drink. The bartender walked up to the marshal. 

“What can I get you?” he asked. 

“The douchebag who thinks it's ok to drug women,” Raylan narrowed his eyes. 

“Why do you think I can get you that?” the bartender replied. 

“Because I have reason to believe someone just decided they were going to take advantage of a young woman that was in here,” Raylan’s tone stayed stern. 

“Still can't help you bud,” the bartender turned away from the marshal. 

Raylan scanned the room looking for other patrons. He knew that Tim had clocked the man who had gone after Liz so he was looking for someone with a face wound. Raylan sat down deciding he was going to wait out some answers. It was after a few minutes he heard a door open on the far side of the bar. He looked to see a man come out of what he assumed was the bathroom. The man had a wad of toilet paper pressed to his face and the evidence of bloodstains was on his shirt. Raylan turned his attention to the new suspect. 

“What did you do?” he asked, “hustle the pool table?” 

“None of your business,” the man spat. 

Raylan stood up and strode over. 

“Actually it is,” Raylan glared at him. 

“Who do you think you are!” the man snapped. 

Raylan reeled back and punched the man. 

“US Marshal,” Raylan snapped back, “and I have reason to believe you tried to assault a young woman earlier.” 

“I didn't think that was marshal business,” The man looked up at the marshal clutching his bleeding nose again.

“It is when she happens to be my girlfriend,” Raylan hissed.

“Look dude,” the guy tried to buff himself up, “She came onto me.” 

Raylan didn't even hesitate to lay the guy out on the floor. He leaned down and picked the guy up by his shirt collar.

“If I catch you trying to get your way with her or any other woman,” Raylan snapped, “then you have another thing coming. I won't be so forgiving.” 

Raylan dropped him, stood up brushing off his shirt, then turned on his heels and headed out to the parking lot. Tim was leaned up against his car with a curious look. 

“How’d it go?” Tim asked. 

“He's a scumbag,” Raylan replied, “I beat up on him a couple times.” 

“Surprised you didn't shoot him,” Tim chuckled. 

“Oh believe me,” Raylan laughed, “It took all my willpower not to.” 

Raylan walked over to the car door to check on Liz. She was leaned back in the car seat still feeling the effects of the drugs in her system. Raylan let out a deep sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Liz looked up confused, “Who’s there?” Her words slurred. 

“It's me Liz,” he said quietly, “its Raylan.” 

“Where am I??? Is it the real you?” She asked. 

“You're in Tim’s car outside the bar,” he replied, “and yes it's me, I promise.” 

“What’s going on???” She asked, still trying to remember what happened. 

“I'll explain everything in the morning when you're feeling better,” Raylan explained, “for now just know that you're safe and I'm taking you home.” 

Liz just nods feeling extremely dizzy, she closes her eyes and blacks out. 

Raylan handed his keys to Tim and then picked Liz up bridal style. He carried her to the town car and Tim opened the door for him. Raylan set her in the backseat so she could lay down and then shut the door letting her have some peace and quiet. 

“Thanks for being here Tim,” Raylan nodded to his fellow marshal.

“You're welcome,” Time replied, “get her taken care of and let me know if you need anymore help.”

“Will do,” with that, Raylan got in his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raylan knocked on the door of Art’s office wanting to talk to him about the night before. He had told Liz to stay home and recover and said he would call if anything happened and they needed her. Art looked up and waved in his deputy marshal. 

“What can I do for you Raylan?” he asked. 

“I want to talk to you about Liz,” Raylan sat down across from his boss. 

“I know you said she wasn't coming in,” Art commented leaning back in his chair, “what happened?” 

“I'm not entirely sure but Tim walked in on the situation,” Raylan said, “She was acting like she was drunk but I'd like to take her in to get drug tested.”

“Think someone roofied her?” Art asked. 

“Only option I can think of,” Raylan said. 

“Ill make a phone call and see I can get it rushed,” Art said reaching for his phone. 

“Hey Raylan!” Tim called out making them both look up. 

Standing in the middle of the office with Tim, was the bartender from last night. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Raylan walked over to the man. 

“I have a confession to make,” he said. 

“Come into the conference room,” Art escorted the three men into the room.

The bartender sat down and everyone could tell he was nervous. 

“What do you have to confess?” Raylan asked. 

“I roofied the woman's drink,” he said. 

“Why did you do it?” asked Tim. 

“The man you punched out,” The bartender said, “I drugged the girl for him.” 

“You piece of shit,” Raylan scoffed. 

“Look,” the bartender said, “when you guys said you were marshals I knew it was only a matter of time before you tracked down who did it. So I figured if I confessed that the punishment would be less.” 

“Scumbags always try to find a way out of the mess,” Raylan gritted his teeth.

“So who's the partner?” Tim asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Liz heard the front door open, still in her pj’s she emerged from the bedroom to see Raylan closing the front door. 

“Hey,” She greeted. 

“Hey Liz,” he replied, “how are you feeling?”

“Better,” She smiled,

“Good to hear,” he walked forward and kissed her forehead. 

“You told me that you had to come get me from the bar yesterday. I don’t get drunk easily, Raylan. What actually happened to me last night?” Liz asked, wanting answers. 

He took a deep breath knowing he had to tell her. 

“Tim called me saying you were being escorted out by a man who had the intention of taking advantage of you,” he said, “we suspected at the time and it was confirmed today, someone spiked one of your drinks.” 

“I knew that whiskey tasted funny…” Liz commented

“Now I do know what happened,” he said rubbing her shoulders, “but do you want a drug test just out of precaution?” 

“Sure, why not. Cause after knowing what it was that affected me, I’d like to put his ass in jail.”

“Well luckily one of the guilty parties already confessed,” Raylan informed her, “the bartender came into the office today.” 

“Never liked him anyways,” Liz chuckled, “He was a prick.” 

“Well I'm just happy Tim was there to help before anything else happened,” Raylan smiled. 

“Yeah, cause if you found out that I was taken and found out what that guy would have done. He would have been 6 feet deep underground.” 

“Oh you know me too well,” Raylan laughed. 

Liz laughed with him, “Why don’t we go to the couch and watch a movie? Just relax and think about the good that came out of this situation.” 

“Couldn't think of anything better,” Raylan leaned down a kissed her.

Then he took her hand and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch, Liz snuggled up to Raylan. 


End file.
